1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic music apparatus system which includes a management computer connected to a network and is adapted to manage electronic music apparatuses connected to the network, and more particularly to an electronic music apparatus system which manages distribution of programs, contents, etc. from a distribution computer to electronic music apparatuses. Moreover, the present invention relates to an electronic music apparatus, a management computer, a user computer, and a distribution computer used in the electronic music apparatus system, as well as to programs for the apparatus and computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when an electronic music apparatus such as an electronic musical instrument is manufactured, a label on which a unique identification number such as a serial number has been printed is affixed thereto, and a registration post card on which the unique identification number has been printed is placed in a packing carton for the electronic music apparatus. A user writes his name and address, etc. on the registration post card and sends it back to the manufacturer for the purpose of user registration. In recent years, a user can perform user registration on a web site of the manufacture by inputting a unique identification number such as a serial number.
However, in the case where registration post cards are used, users must send registration post cards to the manufacturer by mail, which is very bothersome for the users, and therefore, some users fail to perform user registration. Further, even in the case of user registration being performed on a web site, users must input unique identification numbers, which is somewhat time-consuming, and some users may input erroneous identification numbers.